rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Cake Fairies
Baby Cake Fairies is an episode of Rainbow Magic based on the MLP: FIM episode Baby Cakes The newborn twins The episode starts with Cherry the Cake Fairy, Goldie the Sunshine Fairy, Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy, Danielle the Daisy Fairy Fairy, Izzy the Indigo Fairy and Samantha the Swimming Fairy looking down on the newborn baby nursery. Some of the babies in the nursery have the wing tint same color schemes of other newborn fairies and sparrowmen, (like Ellie the Guitar Fairy, Coral the Reef Fairy, Morgan the Midnight Fairy and Madison the Magic Show Fairy.) Cherry the Cake Fairy's Uncle Mr. Treats shows his new sparrowman son Berry and his new fairy daughter Lemon, Cherry goes down into the nursery to start celebrating, but is soon reprimanded by Shelia the Kindness Fairy several times so she doesn't wake up the other babies. After Goldie the Sunshine Fairy asks how Berry is a sparrowman and Lemon is a fairy, Mr. Treats explains why he has sparrowman and Fairy children even when he is a sparrowman and Mrs. Treats is a fairy by saying that distant relatives of theirs were Sparrowmen and Fairies. One month later A month later, Cherry the Cake Fairy brings the babies a one-month celebratory cake. The babies' character model is the same as the young Frankie the Make Up Fairy saves from going off a cliff in The Mysterious Fairy Do Well, with a different hair color and different head-to-body proportion. After singing to the babies and in the process, destroying their cake, she plays peek-a-boo with them. Shortly after that, Mr. Treats changes their diapers, and Mrs. Treats brings them their bottles to feed them. After Mr. Treats burps the babies, they both run off to play with Cherry the Cake Fairy again. Finding a babysitter After being reminded about food, Mrs. Treats remembers a large catering order to complete. However, they need a babysitter. They ignore Cherry the Cake Fairy's requests to babysit, and begin their search by asking Danielle the Daisy Fairy. However, Danielle the Daisy Fairy declines, saying she promised to go on a picnic with Lauren the Puppy Fairy and Sunny Puppy. They then ask Izzy the Indigo Fairy, who also declined because she is busy summarizing her reports to send to Queen Titania. Goldie the Sunshine Fairy declines because she is too busy saving her sunshine from a crowd of ravenous bad clouds with bad hail, mist,strong breezes and lightning. Samantha the Swimming Fairy declines because she has tickets to the Synchronised Swimming show. When Mr. and Mrs. Treats ask Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy, however, she simply refuses with no given reason to her declining. The music that plays whenever Pinkie asks the Cakes to pick her as babysitter is based on Aquarela do Brasil, a Brazilian samba standard from the 1930s. Finally, they oblige to let Cherry the Cake Fairy babysit their children. Cherry babysits the twins Uncomfortable with Cherry likely not having the level of responsibility to handle little children, they leave her a big list of what she needs to do. After they leave, Cherry is immediately left with two crying babies to deal with. She tries to cheer them up with some more peek-a-boo, and pulling a face. She then begins a pseudo-standup comedy show, and begins telling jokes. While this seems to calm them down to begin with, they start crying at Pinkie's second joke. Cherry resorts to singing a quick songand dancing around her stage, but this has no effect as the babies begin crying during the song. Falling over, Cherry manages to knock a bag of flour off the top of a drawer, which empties on her. This manages to make the babies laugh. At snack time, Cherry brings the babies their prepared meals, only for Lemon to start eating the tablecloth, and for Berry to end up with his food on his head. Cherry then tries to give the two babies a bath, and has trouble to get them into the tub. Once they are in the tub, she manages to keep them shortly entertained by blowing bubbles with the soap. Cherry then needs to change the babies' diapers after noticing the smell, and again she has trouble with this. After wrestling with the twins, she ends up with the two diapers, meant for the twins, on her instead. Izzy arrives then arrives, and offers help to Cherry, but when she implies that Cherry is not able to handle the babies on her own, Cherry gets clearly upset and pushes Izzy out. Cherry begins to be assertive and stops Berry jumping on his crib and Lemon from chewing on a toy. Cherry tells the babies to go to sleep, and unexpectedly, they comply immediately and fall asleep. Cherry leaves the room, but after checking back on the twins, she sees that they have disappeared. She immediately starts to search for them, and quickly finds Lemon in a closet chewing on a toy. She finds Berry walking on the ceiling using his wings. The brief screeching violins echo the musical piece The Murder. The scene, with an unidentified silhouette crawling in the shadows. Cherry gets Berry down, but then Lemon uses her magic to move a bunch of toys to chew on. When Cherry puts these away, she grabs on to Berry to stop him flying around, but she ends up getting dragged around. Overwhelmed by the twins, Cherry start to cry. only with strands of hair sticking out of her pigtails. In that instance she cries of joy, but this time she cries in exasperation. However, the twins manage to cheer her up by covering themselves in flour. She manages to get the twins to fall asleep. The Treats return Cherry writes a letter to Princess Demi, saying that being a caregiver means more responsibility than just being a playmate, and that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. After cleaning everything up, Mr. and Mrs. Treats return home. Expecting the place to be a mess, they are astounded by the immaculate condition of their home, and praise Cherry for her unprecedented level of responsibility. They ask her if she wants to be their permanent babysitter, but Cherry rejects, saying she is available "a week from never". But once she hears the twins utter her name as they sleep, she has a change of heart and says she has some free time next Tuesday. Characters mentioned *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Shelia the Kindness Fairy *Mr. and Mrs. Treats (NOT IN THE BOOKS) *Baby Berry and Baby Lemon (NOT IN THE BOOKS) Quotes ::Goldie: Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a Sparrowman and the other one a Fairy? ::Mr. Treats: Easy. My great-great-great-great grandfather was a Sparrowman, and Honey the Sweet Fairy's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Sparrowman. That makes sense, right? ::Samantha: Aw yeah, just you wait! Once little Berry gets his wings going, he'll be all over the place. ::Izzy: And be careful around Lemon. ::Tyra: Baby fairies get strange magic surges that come and go. ::Mr. Treats: groans unenthusiastically , Cherry how would you like to babysit for us? ::Cherry: gasps I dunno. I'll have to check my schedule. ::Mr. Treats: Now, Cherry, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies? ::Cherry: I can be responsible. Why, responsibility is my middle name. Cherry Responsibility the Cake Faiey. ::Cherry: Hey, you're a wonderful crowd here tonight, where y'all from? Well that's great, I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it 'cause I couldn't find tractors that small! ::tish ::Cherry: Get it? Tractors that small? pause The other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog, and now I can't find him! ::tish ::and Pumpkin cry again ::Cherry: Oof. Tough crowd. ::at microphone ::Cherry: Tell me about it. ::Cherry: There. See? Nothing to this baby-sitting business. Collapses ::Izzy: Hi! I finished up the work I had to do so I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help. Whoa! ::Cherry: Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming! I can't begin to tell you what my day has been like, I mean, these babies just won't listen to reason, and don't even get me started on their taste in stand-up comedy. ::tish ::Cherry: BERRY. growls This is a crib. It is only to be used for napping, sleeping, and on occasion with permission, as a pretend old-timey Western fort. It is not a trampoline, so stop your jumping right now, mister! ::Cherry: Mm, razzleberry. ::Cherry: giggle You know? You're right. That is funny. ::Berry: Cherry... ::Lemon: Fairy... Category:Transcripts Category:Stories Category:My Little Pony Crossover